starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Alto Conselho Jedi (Nova Ordem Jedi)
O Alto Conselho Jedi, anteriormente conhecido como Conselho dos Mestres, foi o principal organismo da Ordem Jedi fundado por Luke Skywalker. Em 35 DBY, o Conselho dos Mestres já consistia uma instituição informal responsável pela liderança da Ordem. No final da Guerra Swarm, o Grande Mestre Skywalker formou um Alto Conselho oficial, usando como base esse conjunto disperso de Mestres, que copiava o Conselho da antiga Ordem Jedi da República Galáctica. Ambos o Conselho dos Mestres e seu sucessor consistiam nos doze Mestres mais sábios e poderosos da Ordem. História do Alto Conselho Conselho dos Mestres Durante os primeiros anos da Ordem reformada, Mestre Luke Skywalker tinha evitado criar um Alto Conselho e de criar uma base de operações em Coruscant; sabendo da corrupção no passado, Skywalker esperava evitar a criação de um organismo que pudesse servir como uma marionete do governo. Entretanto, durante a Crise do Ninho Sombrio, uma dissidência ameaçou a unidade da Ordem. A discussão prevenia que qualquer decisão fosse feita e Cavaleiros Jedi rebeldes começaram a fazer coisas que não ajudavam em nada a opinião pública com relação à Ordem. Forçado a assumir o controle, Skywalker declarou-se Grande Mestre em um conclave na Academia de Ossus e ordenou a todos os Jedi que não pusessem a Ordem acima de tudo a deixarem-na. Para ajudá-lo na sua posição de liderança, o novo Grende Mestre criou um conselho de doze membros que espelhava seu predecessor na Antiga República. Ao contrário do antigo Conselho, entretanto, esse não era uma organização formal e não assumiu controle total da Ordem nos primeiros anos de sua existência. Reunindo-se em uma câmara em Ossus e dentro do Templo em Coruscant, o Conselho se reuniu com dois Cavaleiros Joiners, enviados por UnuThul para persuadir o Conselho dos Mestres a auxiliar os Killiks em um conflito com a Ascendência Chiss. Descobrindo a existência do Ninho Sombrio, Gorog, que estava manipulando o conflito sem o conhecimento de UnuThul e do resto da Colônia, o Conselho despachou o Grande Mestre Skywalker e as Mestres Mara Skywalker e Saba Sebatyne para destruir Gorog. Assistidos pela Cavaleira Leia Solo e vários outros Jedi, os Mestres encerraram o conflito.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Alto Conselho Jedi Após os eventos da Guerra Swarm e da forma como ela foi instigada por Cavaleiros rebeldes, o Grande Mestre Skywalker decidiu que um Alto Conselho, mais autoritário, era necessário. Formalizando a câmara do Conselho em Coruscant como o lugar de reunião do grupo, o Conselho dos Mestres foi oficializado como o Alto Conselho e começou a formar ligações estáveis com o Gabinete do Chefe de Estado. Tomando decisões em nome da Ordem, o número de Cavaleiros nessa época cresceu e começou a se aproximar aos números de antes do Grande Purgo Jedi. Recuperando informações e textos perdidos, o Conselho utilizou os conhecimentos da antiga Ordem para melhorar o programa de estudos na academia. Em 40 DBY, depois que o Holocron Telos foi recuperado, muitos Jedi temiam que houvessem tentativas de furto. Convocando uma votação, quase metade do Conselho sugeriu destruí-lo; entretanto, essa opção foi rejeitada e o artefato foi trancado dentro dos cofres do Templo.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force left|thumb|200px|Vários membros do Alto Conselho na [[Legends:Visão na Força|visão de Sha Koon.]] Quando a Second Galactic Civil War começou, o Alto Conselho estava ineficiente, sendo incapaz de prevenir a queda de Jacen Solo para o lado sombrio. Atendendo aos desejos do Grande Mestre Skywalker, o conselho constantemente era inutilizado enquanto lutava internamente e com o Chefe de Estado Cal Omas. Com a Lady Negra Lumiya orquestrando os eventos, a Jedi Negra Alema Rar à solta, e conflitos de afiliação, o Conselho foi incapaz de prevenir a morte de incontáveis cidadãos e pessoal da Aiança, além de dois Mestres do próprio Conselho: Tresina Lobi e Mara Skywalker. Com a esposa do Grande Mestre morta e seu filho sob a influência do corrupto Coronel Jacen Solo, o Conselho não agiu quando a Guarda da Aliança Galáctica infiltrou o Templo em uma tentativa de prender a Cavaleira Leia Solo e seu marido Han. Quando o Chefe de Estado Omas foi assassinado e substituído pelo próprio Coronel Solo, o governo da Aliança constantemente atormentou a Ordem ao sitiar e atacar a Academia de Ossus, quase matando dois membros do Conselho, Kam e Tionne Solusar. Quando o Coronel Solo começou a queimar Kashyyyk, o Conselho finalmente se retirou da Aliança e foi para o exílio na Lua Santuário de Endor. Com a ajuda do pessoal da Aliança sob o comando da Almirante Cha Niathal e das frotas do Grande Almirante Imperial Gilad Pellaeon, a recém-formada Coalizão eventualmente finalizou o regime de Jacen Solo, agora Darth Caedus, e retomou a Aliança.Revelation Após o conflito, a Ordem ajudou a instalar a antiga Almirante Natasi Daala como Chefe de Estado da Aliança e o Capitão Jagged Fel como Chefe de Estado do Império Galáctico. Durante o governo de Daala, ela ordenou a prisão do Grande Mestre Skywalker sob acusação de abandono do dever por não prevenir a queda de Jacen Solo ao lado sombrio e seus efeitos desastrosos. Ao invés de ser encarcerado, Skywalker fez um acordo com Daala; Ele iria ir em exílio, cortando todas as relações com a Ordem, até que ele descobrisse a causa da mania de Solo. Na sua ausência, o Mestre Kenth Hamner seria o Grande Mestre e lideraria a Ordem até que Skywalker pudesse retornar.Outcast Concordando com os termos, Daala estava satisfeita até que vários Cavaleiros começaram a sofrer de uma psicose enigmática. Considerando-os uma ameaça para a civilização, a Chefe de Estado ordenou sua prisão e começou uma campanha contra os Jedi para capturar os Jedi supostamente insanos. Congelando os dois filhos do membro do Conselho Corran Horn em carbonite, Daala permaneceu sem oposição do Conselho, já que o Grande Mestre Hamner encorajava a paciência. Quando Daala instigou um cerco ao Templo por Mandalorianos que resultou no assassinato a sangue-frio da Jedi Kani Asari, o Alto Conselho continuou a ficar cada vez mais impaciente com a inatividade de Hamner. Aparições *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 22'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' Notas e referências Ver também *Categoria:Membros do Conselho da Nova Ordem Jedi *Conselho Jedi *Alto Conselho da antiga Ordem Jedi Categoria:Organizações da República Galáctica Categoria:Organizações Jedi